TFP What I want
by Aili-chan
Summary: My Alternative ending/Story after Predacons rising. New happy life awaits Optimus and his family. also with funny moments and small surprises. OptimusxArcee T or M still deciding. Cover Pic by Haloangel21
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hi guys. I just wanted to make another OPxRC fic. This, however, is a bit different and NOT related to my previous fic "TFP: the Kiss". This is more like my Alternative Ending/story after Predacons rising. In this, Optimus didn't die (Thank goodness) and he lives with his love and family.

 **Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

Optimus wakes up in the beautiful morning in New Cybertron. It's been now a year since They win the war and had managed to revive their home planet. It was now all perfect. Especially to him. He got bit up and looked down to find his Spark-mate still resting next to him. Arcee rests calmly gentle smile on her face. As much he enjoyed to look at her, he decided to wake her up and had some special time with her before going to work.

He moved close to her and start to kiss gently on her neck. In this, she smiled more, which made him smile too and continue kissing her neck more.

"mmm...Optimus...five more minutes..." she said.

"Sorry to wake you, my SweetSpark," he said gently. "I just wanted to enjoy our moment before going to work."

Arcee smiled a bit more and opened her optics to look at him.

"In that case...remind me of last night..." she said and took a position under him and placed her arms around his neck to move him more close to kiss him on his lips. He started to kiss her back passionately while moved one arm around her waist, while other one started to move a bit down to a private area.

"Dad, we need to go so... **AAAAAH!** " said Elena while entering their room and then start yell and leave the room. Arcee and Optimus stopped making out and were sitting on their berth, now that moment was ruined.

"Next time we should lock the door." she said to him.

"I agree." he said.

Then they heard more screaming.

 **"ELENA, GET OUT!"** heard Bumblebee yelling.

That was their cue to get up for today.

* * *

"You know, next time, run to your own room," said Bumblebee in breakfast table to Elena. Turns out while yelling and running she get into the bathroom, right when Bumblebee was in a shower.

"I thought they were cuddling, not interfacing." said Elena while holding the cold bag on her face.

"We were only making out." said Arcee, while pick warmed energon to her cup.

"Well, it looked like you were going to." said Elena after she took a cold bag off from her.

"You usually wake up later, why up so early?" asked Optimus who decided to change the theme.

"I got a call from BurnStar," said Elena. "A few days ago, I got some of my favorite Earth movies and I asked BurnStar to download them so I could watch them here."

"Why won't watch them from you computer like you always do?" asked Arcee and came with two cups of energon, one for her and one for Optimus.

"I like to watch these like I did back on Earth," said Elena. "From Tv with snacks and all."

"What kind of movies you asked this time?" asked Optimus. So far they knew, Elena would soon have the entire collection of Earth movies in Cybertron.

"Musicals," said Elena while continued eating her breakfast. "'The Singing in the rain', 'Moulin Rouge', 'Sound of Music', 'Hairspray', 'Mamma mia', 'The Producer' and two my most favorites; Les Miserables and Phantom of the Opera."

"That's a lot of movies." said Arcee.

"Boring!" said Bumblebee.

"I also got western one 'Annie, get your gun'." said Elena with a smirk on her face, knowing that Bumblebee likes Cowboy and such.

"You will watch one only tonight," said Optimus. "You got many things to do in Star Tower."

"Fine." said Elena before finished her breakfast.

Soon after others finished their breakfast too. While Elena Bumblebee went get their things ready, Arcee picks all the plates and wash them. She wasn't of housewife type, but she had all her things ready, so it would be fair if she handles dishes now.

"Anything for today?" asked Optimus from her.

"Nothing much actually. Elena's new Stars need to be checked. A cording to BurnStar they all need to collect all the knowledge to adopt their elements." said Arcee. By how it looked Arcee helped Elena in Star Tower. Usually, it's Primes job to check the situation in Star Tower, but Optimus has been occupied with other things, mostly meeting with council and important paper works. So, he gave her that job to look over Star tower and report it's situations to him. Bumblebee was in Kaon city police, so far going pretty well. He was already sergeant Bumblebee right now and maybe someday soon Lieutenant.

"Stars are bit different compared to ordinary Sparklings." said Optimus.

"I know," said Arcee. "What about you?" she asked.

"I have a meeting with the high council," said Optimus. "And usual paperwork."

"Don't stay for overwork," she said, while turned to face him. "I don't like sleep in an empty berth."

"I'll try to remember that." he said before kissed her.

"Will you two stop smooching. We all have work to do," said Elena.

"Those movies better are long ones or you must let her watch more than one." said Arcee.

"Let's see," said Optimus before one last kiss, before they left.

* * *

 **REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

 **AN:** There. Sorry that it is short. I just wanted to end this chapter well and leave the surprise to next one. What surprise? read to find out more. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Okay. Here's the second Chap. sorry if it is also short. I just wanted to have this done in this Chap and hold other in next.

* * *

In Star Tower, Elena and Arcee were following BurnStar to one particular room. To be honest, Elena didn't get much of how Cybertronian babies grow. All she knew is that they are called Sparklings and they usually come when cybertronian couples spark-merge during the interface. So pretty much like with humans. But she wasn't told how long it takes to sparkling to come out from a carrier, a.k.a from mom or how long it takes to it to grow to young one or so. Probably long considering that Cybertronian life line is bigger than human's, it could mean the childhood could also take longer than usual. Oh, she would have enjoyed that. Been kid again. Well, maybe teen actually. Anyhow, no matter how someone tried to explain her about it, they either couldn't or she didn't understand it.

"BurnStar, if there's going to be explaining about Sparklings, PLEASE explain it so I can understand it," said Elena. Arcee rolled her optics. She knew how it was with Elena and Sparklings

"Well, Unlike human babies and sparklings, Stars don't have a carrier," said BurnStar, while they entered the room where statues of Predacons were and eight pods. "Their life comes directly from AllSpark into these pods and they remain in these pods until they had learned to control their element and collected enough wisdom.

"And how long they will be in the pods?" asked Elena.

"depends on," said Arcee. "By what I heard, Stars woke up when they younglings."

"That' long?!"

"Well, it usually takes few megacycles." said BurnStar.

"Seriously?"

"I told you Stars are way different than human babies and Sparklings." said BurnStar.

"And I'm glad they are." heard a voice behind them. Knockout came into the room, with D-pad on his hands. Before Elena could ask what was he doing here, BurnStar explained.

"It would be best if they got a medical observation," said BurnStar. "You know, just like with human babies need to be checked that everything goes well and all."

"Oh." said Elena.

"Why you're glad that Stars are different then rest of little one?" asked Arcee jokingly. "Don't tell me you don't like them because they could ruin your paint?"

"No, I don't anything against on Sparkling," said Knockout. "It's just having eight of them could be a very hard job for one person."

"I agree." said BurnStar.

Then all four heard one of the pods getting open. And from it came cute sounds. Elena went first to it and in she found cute little Star Sparkling. The little one was all happy making cute sounds and kicking her little feets under the blanket.

"Oh, my..." said, Elena, while others came to look.

"Isn't she suppose to be...bit older?" asked Arcee.

"I would ask the same." said BurnStar.

The Star sparkling giggled more when saw more people. Well, most of them. By how it looked when it saw Knockout it looked bit curious.

"Why she is looking me like that?" he asked.

"Which Star is she?" asked Arcee.

BurnStar and Elena looked up on Predacon statue. It was a statue of Predacon named Blizzartail. That means The Star element is ice. But then they realize something and look back down on Sparkling.

"Sweet?" they both asked. The Star Sparkling giggled more for happiness. Yep, It's SweetStar.

"SweetStar? You mean she the same SweetStar?" asked Arcee.

"Well, I kind of wished if she could reborn or something like that." said Elena.

"I think that could answer bit why she woke up so early," said Knockout and check SweetStar's vitals and logs. "She seems to look okay. As in Sparkling. But I could use the second opinion in this."

"I call Ratchet then," said BurnStar. "But in case it will take long for him to come someone needs to look after SweetStar."

"I'm already occupied as medic and scientist." said Knockout.

Elena and Arcee looked at each other.

"Well, since she is your Stars..."

"Nice try, Arcee, but my babysitting days are over," said Elena. "And I'm so glad I never needed to take a parenting class."

"What class?" asked BurnStar. Even Knockout was bit curious.

"It what most of my classmates had to take. They each of them got a baby doll and they had look after it likes it's their own baby while doing their homework and all other things in a certain amount of time."

"Didn't Jack almost got into that?" asked BurnStar.

"Almost, before I started to push more on his school works, so he wouldn't get to it." said Elena.

"And now you want Arcee to do it?" asked Knockout.

"Well, considering how many time she and my Dad..." said Elena before she was cut off when a snowball hit on her face. Elena looked up to see who did it and it was SweetStar sitting in her pod.

"Well, looks like her element is working well." said BurnStar.

Arcee went now closer to the pod and looked on little SweetStar. The little Star reach up her hands to ask her to pick her. Arcee picked her up and hold her next to her chest. By hearing her Spark pulse, SweetStar started to calm down and seemed to go back to sleep.

"It looks like she wants to you look after her," said Knockout. Arcee looked angrily at him.

"Well, either way, it will stay with you," said BurnStar. " I'll go prepare things you will need."

"I'll pick these logs to study them in my office." said Knockout.

"Well, I kind of expected to have little brother or sister one day, but not like this." said Elena.

"Elena..."

"What? you don't want to have a baby with my dad?"

"It's not that I don't want," said Arcee. "I'm just...not sure if I'm ready to...create one and look after it."

"Maybe then this helps us to know about that." said Elena.

Arcee first looked at her and then sleeping SweetStar. Maybe they could try it. Besides how it would take?

* * *

 **AN:** They got baby already! How will boys take the news? Stay to find out.

REVIEWS, PLSS ^^


End file.
